A heavenly World
by akidburn
Summary: HPxAvatar A ghost appears at the tree of souls at the time of the great sorrow. Watch how they learn from each other at the bane of their common enemy. Jake/Neytiri Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: HPxAvatar A ghost appears at the tree of souls at the time of the great sorrow. Watch how they learn from each other at the bane of their common enemy.

AN:

"" Talking  
() Instant translation

'' thoughts

It was the day after the third birth of jakesully, and 2 weeks after the offending humans finally left the planet. The tribe of Omaticaya was still recuperating at the Tree of Souls. During the fight, a lot of Na'vi and other creatures died, and the backlash was still noticeable when one was connecting with Eywa or generally a such a spiritual place like the tree of souls. Thus the Na'vi were very confused when suddenly the feeling of loss disappeared and was replaced with hope.

"Jake… what is that?" confusion eminent in the voice of Neytiri.

He turned around and stared at the entrance to the place beneath the spires covering the tree of souls "I … don't know" Unrest was going through the rest of the tribe as they also noticed the intruder.

There at the entrance to their most holly place stood a human, whose body was transparent and slightly glowing. He wore a black cloak, black shirt and trousers, and black leather shoes as if fresh from a gothic store on earth, but more importantly he had no breathing mask, but seemed completely intruder had black partly graying hair and was maybe 40 years old. He strode forward slowly, as if he had only now become aware of the beauty around him. Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at hurried to intercept him, but before they reached him one of the hunters fired an arrow at him, but to their great surprise it simply passed through him. The intruder also seemed surprised, so the first thing he said was "You … can see me?"

"Yes, why shouldn't we see you?" Jake answered.

"Because I'm a Ghost?"

"You are what?"

" I 'm a ghost. A wandering soul which hasn't found rest to go to the afterlife, for what reason whysoever. Maybe god had a purpose left for me. And, interestingly, you are the first people to see me in about 130 years. Now, what magic do you practice here to achieve such incredible feats like this floating mountains?"

"Magic – what are you talking about, magic is an illusion, it doesn't exist. Who are you anyway?" said Jake

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, and what are you talking about 'no magic', how else could this exist. Where is this here"

"The Iknimaya exist already as long as the memory of our people reaches back and they have always been this way" answered Mo'at

"I'm Jake Sully, I've been recently completely transferred to this body. This is my mate Neytiri and this is her mother Mo'at. Mo'at is also our tsahik, you could say spiritual leader. Now, you come probably from earth if your language is anything to go by, but what did you mean we are the first people to see you in 130 years"

"Yes I am from earth, and also I have no idea how I came here. I was born on July 31 in 1980 in Godrics Hollow in England, but soon after my birth my parents had to go into hiding because an evil wizard was after them. This wizard, Voldemort, has been trying to kill every non-magic human on the world and every magic human in the first generation for the last 10 years. About a year later, they were betrayed by a friend and Voldemort found their hiding place and killed them. He also tried to kill me, but somehow a curse that was said to be unstoppable, was reflected and hit him. He survived as a shadow, even less than I am now. He had splitted his soul into several parts and bound them to objects on earth. That way his soul could not go into the afterlife. After my parents died, I was sent to life with my aunt and uncle, who were non-magic people. My childhood was.. unhappy. I was treated little better than a slave and got to do all sorts of chores. They tried to beat the magic out of me. That is until my eleventh birthday. Shortly after I got reintroduced into the world of magic and was invited into a school of magic. The next 4 years where relatively normal except for some incidences until at the end of my fourth school year Voldemorts soul got a new body. From there on it was war for the next three years, trying to destroy the pieces of his soul until finally he could be killed. The last battle was gruesome, more then three quarters of our side died, and everyone of the other. After the battle and Voldemorts death, I was hailed as a hero and life continued. I got headmaster at my old school, I got married and had three wonderful kids. And so my life continued for about 20 years, my children got adults and life was good. Until the non-magical governments decided that magic was dangerous, and they killed everyone, and completely annihilated the magical world. From that moment on when I was left alone as a ghost you are the first beings to see me. And, by the way, you all feel like you have magic, so you should be able to use it"

"Well Harry, this is the Planet Pandora, and we are the Omaticaya from the Na'vi. A few months ago the RDA came here to mine Unobtanium and it came to a battle which we won, but our hometree got destroyed. I was a human before, but my soul was transferred into this body permanently after our victory. Maybe you can tell us about magic to see if we can control it."

Over the next weeks, Harry helped them to discover their magic. Through extensive meditation Neytiri was the first to call it outside of her body and the effect was marvelous. In a circle around her, all kinds of plants started to grow, and within less than a minute, the jungle around her grew over 4 meters high. Elated from her discovery, a group of more than fifty Omaticaya decided to try it also, and within a few weeks, they could also make the plants grow, and they developed control over it. Not much in the beginning, but with each try they could do it better, control which plants should grow, if there should only be one of them but very high or very much of them but relatively low.

For Harry, this was a great surprise. This people seemed to take to magic like fish in the water. After discussions about the feel of their magic, they confided to him that it felt like they called a part of Eywa actively to come to them, as opposed to the passive feel if they only thought to him through the tree of souls.

During that time, Jake was elected as Olo'eyktan and Neytiri as tsahik.

After the celebrations, Jake made the suggestion to try and combine the magic of more than one Na'vi to try and combine their magic to achieve even greater feats. Interestingly after several tries, they discovered that by linking with tsahaylu they could reach nearly synchronizing and when linking 5 Na'vi together, they achieved a tree with a height of nearly 30 meters. They were also able to only use specific materials in the growth of the tree, like recycling of dead wood. Levitation was also something they had discovered a few days ago, along with their control of the elements and the ability to heal practically anything.

It seemed that their magic completely revolved around the principles to create or to grow, to heal any wound and to control the elements. Offensive spells or uses of magic, that would directly injure or destroy simply did not work, as if their magic was not capable of it or as if their magic or their way to live completely refused such actions.

After the successful synchronize of even more Na'vi, the suggestion came up to regrow the Hometree. After a long discussion and a lot of questions to Harry, it was decided to give it a try.

On the next morning they went to their destroyed Hometree and the wasteland around it. They needed a intact flora to be able to synchronize themselves, so they worked from the borders of the destroyed area and simply willed the earth to heal. In the next hours the place was a marvelous view. From the edges of the burnt ashes, plants and trees grew in the same fashion as they were before, while at the same time the old, burnt and dead husks seemed to rot within minutes and got reabsorbed into the earth only to reappear complete and flourishing. The old Hometree reconnected itself with its rootstock and lifted itself of the ground, while at the side opposed to the direction of the fall a second Hometree seemed to grow from the same rootstock seemingly to balance itself out.

When both trunks were fully grown and healed, the old Hometree was much to thick and hard to burn completely in a fire, they lifted themselves of the ground until they were only about 10 meters apart, were they stopped and started to interconnect themselves with bridges of strong tree limbs to stabilize themselves.

As the Hometree was finished, the rest of the area was also nearly completely restored, and the partaking Na'vi were now exhausted, but proud of their achievement. With only about 150 Na'vi, about half of the Omaticaya, they had rebuilt their Hometree and doubled the living space. Now the future of the Omaticaya was looking up.

AN:

Please review and tell me what you thinking of this idea. This is my first fic and I would like to know if this is any good. PS: Please write me if you want to beta this.


	2. Chapter 2

Abandoned

This story is up for adoption.

Write me a PM if you want it.

acidburn


End file.
